Hokan Ashir
Hokan Ashir is a major antagonist in the Spellforce series. While aiding the Rune Warrior in Order of Dawn, he is the main antagonist of the addon Shadow of the Phoenix. Hokan was one of the thirteen Circle mages and the most powerful necromancer ever known. History Past Hokan was born a human on the continent Xu. There, hidden deep in the black jungle, he discovered the Bone Temple and inside the Mask of Belial. Using the powers of the mask, he wanted to take the treasures of his own kind and attacked his fellow people with an army of undead. After besieging and slaughtering the last hideout of his people, he traveled to Fiara to join the Circle. During his time in the circle, Hokan had a feud with a fellow Circle mage, Uram the Red and often fought against Uram and his demons. To gain an advantage in his fight against Uram, he created the Soulforger, an entity who forged an army of iron soldiers, called Iron Blades, who were powered by the souls of the deceased. With his Iron Blades, Hokan was able to defeat Uram's armies. During the convocation, all Circle mages including Hokan performed rituals to gain immense power. But as they, in their lust for power, did not realise that they were not powerful enough to wield the power of the gods, Hokan and almost every other circle mage were killed by their own ritual spells, excluding Rohen who did not partake in any ritual. Hokan and the mask of Belial, which protected Hokan from the souls used in the creation of his iron soldiers, were buried in Whisper, Hokan's city which is located in the center of the Darklands. The Order of Dawn In Spellforce: The Order of Dawn, Rohen Tahir visits Whisper and steals the secrets of the Iron Blades from the grave of Hokan. By finding and binding the Soulforger to his will, Rohen is able to unleash the Blades once more. Eventually, word spreads that the Iron Blades are sighted again in the Icegate Marshes. As the Order does not know how to stop the flood of Iron Blades, they send the Rune Warrior to Whisper to find the grave of Hokan to find a way of destroying the blades. However, the Rune Warrior's progress is halted when it is revealed that the Darklands are swarming with the undead armies that were formerly under Hokan's control. Searching the mask of Belial, which has been loted from Hokan's grave, the undead are threatening every last living soul in the Darklands. Intending to negotiate with Hokan, the Rune Warrior decides to bring him the mask, which has been broken in half. After finding the first half in the Order fortress at Greydusk Vale, which is besieged by Hokan's forces led by Zihar, the Rune Warrior breaks through to the Howling Mounds where he slays Hokan's lieutenant Korshar, who already found the other half of the mask for his master. After obtaining both pieces of the mask, the Rune Warrior travels to the ruins of Whisper. The Rune Warrior finds Hokan's ghost in the former citadel of Whisper and Hokan and the Rune Warrior strike a deal: Hokan tells the Rune Warrior how to stop the Iron Blades and the Rune Warrior gives him the mask of Belial. Honoring the deal, Hokan reveals how a fellow circle mage came to his grave months ago and looted Whisper for the secret of the Iron Blades. Hokan claims that the only way to stop the Iron Blades is to kill the Soulforger, but he also warns that the Circle Mage will attempt to prevent that. Revealing that only the phoenix stone, an ancient artifact containing the allfire-powered Phoenix, equals a Circle Mage in power, Hokan tells the Rune Warrior to search for the phoenix in Mulandir, the former capital of the Circle. As part of their deal, the Rune Warrior then leaves both pieces of the Mask of Belial on Hokan's grave and the spirit vanishes. Breath of Winter Unbeknownst to the Rune Warrior, the mask of Belial allowed Hokan to resurrect. After fixing the mask, Hokan returned to Eo in his mortal form. Being relatively weak, he disguised himself and aided the Shadow blade, another Rune Warrior by giving him powerful runes. The Rune Warrior defeated the Red Legion (Hokan's old enemies) and freed the city Shal Dun, which Hokan then used as his base. Shadow of The Phoenix With the mask of Belial, Hokans true power also returned. The god Ereon, disguised as a man, Darius, took notice and tried to follow Hokan, but was defeated in the Bone Temple, where he held no power. Hokan drained Ereons blood to create an essence which he used to revive the Circle Mages. With the power of the mages and the mask of Belial, Hokan wanted to become a god. The Rune Warrior who carried the shadow blade was desperate for a cure for his curse so he did the masked man's bidding. When Hokan discovered that the Emperor of Xu, Magnus Arias wound never kill the last dryad the ordered the Shadowblade to kill her. The warrior made his way to the dryad cove but was followed by the servant of the dryad and a lot of her guardians. When Hokan found out he waited for them to reach the Onyx Bay. There he killed them all with his Allfire power. The Shadowblade entered the dryad cove but could not force himself to kill the dryad. When she told the Shadowblade that Hokan lied and was not able to save him, the cursed Rune Warrior swore revenge. He allied himself with the bearer of the Phoenix Sone and so the Rune Warrior and the Shadowblade fought their way into the black jungle and stormed the Bone Temple, where they had to fight the remaining eleven Circle mages (Rohen was killed before) and Hokan, whose power had transformed him to the god Belial. The two Rune Warriors released the phoenix, an old entity once imprisoned by the Circle, who immediately recognized his old enemy Hokan and bathed him in flames, killing him once and for all. Gallery HokanNegotiation.png|The Rune warrior negotiating with the spirit of Hokan. RaithRevived.png|Hokan speaking to the revived Circle Mage Raith Skaddar. HokanAllfire.png|Hokan using his power to let fire rain down upon an army. Trivia *As was discovered in Spellforce 2: Dragonborn, Hokan had a daughter named Yara, who managed to create her own Iron Blades, but she could be talked out of her evil and user her magic in favor of the Shaikan. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Magic Category:God Wannabe Category:Monster Master Category:Master of Hero Category:Necromancers Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:SpellForce Villains Category:Fantasy Villains